Run, Sarada!
Synopsis Shino teaches the students how to walk on water, even stirring the water to simulate river and ocean currents. Later, Sarada walks home with groceries and spots Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, and Denki jumping off a train. They invite her to go with them teach Denki fishing. She declines, having to prepare dinner, and chides them for riding the top of the train. At home, Sarada prepares soup as Sakura arrives. The following day, Sarada hands Sakura her vacation trip schedule as she finishes packing. Sakura asks if Sarada wants her to bring anything, but Sarada tells her not to waste her money. Sakura notices a teddy bear that was supposed to have been picked up for one of her patients is still there. As she has no time to deliver it, Sarada offers to take it. At the train, Sarada gets distracted reading a note from her mother, and forgets the teddy bear on the train when she gets off. Though she is desperate to catch the train, Sarada is mortified at the thought of jumping across the roofs like Boruto. Shizune spots her, the two exchange words, and Sarada leaves. Meanwhile, the boys are unsuccessful catching any fish, and Boruto resolves to find a better fishing spot. Sarada rushes to the next station, but has to help an old lady buy her ticket and misses it. Sarada jumps on top of the train before it gets away, and is surprised to see she enjoys it. Shikadai spots her for a moment, and she hides. Curious, Shikadai informs the others of what he thinks he saw. Sarada hides from the boys, but they find her footprints. Sarada narrowly avoids them and jumps off the train. Chōchō sees her, and Sarada begs her not to tell anyone. Chōchō takes her to the lost and found, where she collects a package, but they discover it's not the same package, despite similar wrappings, and that the other package has already been claimed. Chōchō takes her to a marketplace where they sell products from other villages, and has a shopkeeper identify the doll they have as a Takigakure doll, which they send down the river in a ceremony for their ancestors. As payment, Chōchō gives up rare flavoured chips from her personal stash. As part of their trip, Ino takes Sakura to where she had her first date with Sasuke. Chōchō and Sarada arrive at where the ceremony takes place, but her package was already put in the river. They return the package they collected, and Sarada shakily walks on the river to retrieve hers. The boys arrive to try fishing in the river, distracting Sarada, who tosses the package to Chōchō before falling into the river. She emerges where the boys are fishing, and claims to have gone for a swim, intimidating them. Sarada delivers the teddy bear and goes out to eat with Chōchō. When Sakura gets home, Sarada offers her soup, but having learned from her misadventure, tells her mother that she deviated from her usual recipe. Credits